They Weird Drug
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie finds a strange drug in the closet when he takes it to Freddy things go wrong. Foxy forces him to take the drug and he ends up doing something to his crush Toy Chica that he never would do to her before. Can Freddy and Foxy help him before things get even worst?


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's another short story for you guys, I hope you like it. I'm going to a Q &A on my YouTube channel "Di.M.H. 14" if you guys have any questions that you want answered then PM me and I'll be happy to answer them on my YouTube channel and please keep those request coming guys. That's all for now, please R&R."**

 _T_ _he Weird Drug_

#

Bonnie walked into the small room where they kept the plushies. He was looking through some other stuff when he noticed a bottle on one of the shelves. He picked it up and stared at it. He never had seen it before. He scratched his head confuse.

"What is this thing," he said.

He unscrewed the lid and smelt it. He pulled it away and stared at it. It smelt pretty bad. He thought maybe Freddy would know what it was. He left the room with it in his hand. He walked into the stage room. He saw Foxy and Freddy standing there talking by the stage. He walked over calling to them. They turned to look at him.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "what's up?'

"Hey Freddy," said Bonnie, "I found something strange in the closet."

"What did you find," Freddy asked.

He showed them the bottle. Freddy took it from him and examined it. Foxy looked at it too. They turned to Bonnie.

"I haven't seen it before," said Freddy.

"It has a bad smell to it too," said Bonnie.

Foxy unscrewed the lit and smelt it. He jerked it back away from his nose. He closed the lit and stared at Freddy.

"What should we do with it captain," he asked.

"I could ask Gold and the puppet if they know," said Freddy.

"Maybe someone should try it," said Foxy.

"Are you crazy Foxy," Bonnie shouted, "We don't know what that could do!"

"I agree with Bonnie," said Freddy, "We don't know what it'll do to us. I'll go find Gold or the puppet and see if they know. You two hold onto it and don't let it out of your sights there's no telling what it could do."

They nodded. Freddy walked off heading to the backstage to find Gold or the puppet. Foxy looked at the bottle that Bonnie held in his hand. Bonnie looked at him knowing that Foxy had something on his mind.

"We aren't doing that bud," said Bonnie, "You heard Freddy."

"Oh come on bud," said Foxy, "what harm would it do?"

"For starters," said Bonnie annoyed, "it could mess with our system."

"We don't know unless we try it."

"Fine then you try it."

"No way, you found it so you try it."

"I'm not doing that."

"You afraid Bon?"

"No, I'm just cautious."

"Big baby."

"I hate you."

Foxy took the bottle from him. Bonnie was about to yell at him but Foxy put some of the drug into his mouth. Bonnie gagged as he held his throat. He looked at Foxy annoyed. Foxy stared at him. Bonnie swung his fist at him. Foxy moved to the side.

"Anything," he asked.

"Yeah you're dead," said Bonnie, "Come here idiot."

"Bonnie, there you are," said a voice.

They turned to see Bonnie's crush; Toy Chica standing there. Bonnie had been crushing on her for years now. Bonnie felt strange as his body reacted to her. He normally reacted to her with a nervous reply but this was different. It was almost like he was horny or something like it. He looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"What are you guys doing," she asked.

"Nothing really say let's go somewhere private."

"Bonnie, are you okay? You're acting different today."

"I'm better than fine Toy Chica."

Foxy looked down at the bottle in his hand. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Bonnie ended up picking up her and taking her away. She looked confused since he never did that before. Foxy fell back laughing.

#

"Hey Foxy," said Freddy, "Where's Bonnie?"

Foxy turned around to see Freddy with the puppet and Gold standing behind him. Foxy waved to them. Freddy looked at him waiting for an answer.

"He's with Toy Chica," said Foxy, "it's weird though. He started acting different."

"How so," Freddy asked.

"Well…"

"Foxy," said the puppet, "you didn't shiver that drug into his mouth now did you?"

"Maybe," said Foxy.

"Foxy I told you no," Freddy shouted.

"Bonnie isn't going to be himself if we don't find him quick," said Gold.

"Why, what does this stuff do," Freddy asked.

"Right now Bonnie is under the drug and he'll be a bit of pervert to his girlfriend," said Gold, "we did to find him quick and give him the cure and fast."

"Let's go," said Freddy.

#

They found Bonnie in the closet again. He was asleep on the floor. They saw Toy Chica walking out of the room with a dreamily look on her face. Freddy walked into the room and lightly shook Bonnie. Bonnie woke up and looked up at them. He let out a groan as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

"What's up guys," he asked.

Gold entered the room with a green bottle. Bonnie titled his head to the side. Foxy and the puppet stood outside the room watching.

"Bonnie," said Gold, "you need to take this."

"Why," Bonnie asked.

"This should help you."

"No way, I like this feeling and so does Toy Chica, I'm staying like this."

"Foxy, Freddy hold him down," said Gold.

Foxy and Freddy grabbed either side of Bonnie and held him down. Bonnie tried to get free but they held on tight. Gold opened the bottle and took out a pill. He had the puppet hold his mouth open while he popped the pill into his mouth. Bonnie choked as the pill went down his throat. He fell back onto the floor.

"What happened," Freddy asked.

"He'll be fine now," said Gold, "he'll need to rest soon."

Freddy turned to Foxy. Foxy just stared at him. Freddy slapped Foxy on the head. Foxy cried out in pain. Freddy shook his head at him.

"When Bonnie wakes up," he said, "you need to apologize to him."

"Yes Freddy," said Foxy.

#

Bonnie woke up rubbing his head. He looked up to see Freddy, Foxy, Gold and the puppet standing over him. He sat up holding his head.

"Foxy I'm going to get you for this," he growled.

"How do you feel," Gold asked.

"Why do I feel wet between the legs," Bonnie asked.

"Well, you do something," said Freddy.

"What did I do?"

"Let's just say you made Toy Chica very happy," said the puppet.

"Wait what?!"

"Never mind that, Foxy isn't there something you wanted to say to Bonnie?"

"Right, I'm really sorry Bon," said Foxy, "We cool?"

Bonnie turned to Freddy. Freddy nodded to him. Bonnie turned back to Foxy. Foxy looked at him. Bonnie stood up and walked over to him. He took the bottle from him and opened it. He held it out to Foxy.

"You'll make it up to me," he said.

"Seriously," said Foxy.

"Yes Foxy," said Freddy, "you wanted to see it for yourself right?"

"I can't believe your making me to do this," said Foxy.

"Pay back is a bitch bud," said Bonnie.

"Fine if that means we'll be even," said Foxy.

He took the bottle from him and shot a pill down his throat. Bonnie smiled at him. He looked over his shoulder to see Mangle walking by.

"Perfect timing," he said, "there's Mangle."

"I hate you," Foxy growled.

"Pay back is a bitch Foxy."

#

"I'm really sorry Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "I wasn't myself."

"Its okay Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "I kind of liked it."

"I promise that I'll make it up to you."

She grabbed him by the bowtie and pulled him into a kiss. He stood there frozen with shock. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They pulled away. Bonnie was blushing as they pulled away. She giggled at him.

"I love you," she said.

"I-I love you too," he replied.

"I'm so glad that this happened."

"Yeah me too."

#

The end.


End file.
